What If: Part 2
by Slayterz
Summary: Sequel to What If. Kozmotis is a mortal who can barely take care of an immortal teen. However, when Pitch returns to fulfill his promise to reclaim Jack, Kozmotis has to deal with more than he can handle. (Accepting ideas.) (This is practically just a bundle of 1-5 shots.)
1. 1 Pitch's Return: Part 1

**Summery: Pitch kidnaps Jack and Kozmotis must save him.**

**Rating: K+**

North watched as Kozmotis sewed some fabric together. "You almost done?"

"Just give me a second..." After a few minutes, Kozmotis stood up. "Done! What do you think?" North smiled as he looked at his work. Instantly, his smiled disappeared.

"Well, it's certainly something." North picked the thing up and examined it. "Is it a shirt?"

"No." Kozmotis grabbed the thing from North's hands and rested it on a table. "They're pants. For Jack."

"Yes. Pants. That was my second guess."

"They're horrible. Aren't they?"

"Well...Not horrible..."

"Ugh! Jack is going to hate these!" As if on cue, Jack flew in through a window.

"Hey, Dad!" Kozmotis quickly threw the pants on a couple of elves.

"Jack! What are you doing here?"

"Are you not happy to see me?"

"No! I'm glad to see you!"

"Good. I have a special surprise for you! You know the picture of that girl in your locket?"

"My what?" Jack pulled a golden chain necklace from his pocket.

"Where'd you..."

"That doesn't matter at the moment. I found her!"

"You what?" Suddenly, a girl in a green leaf dress flew through the window. "Emily?"

"Dad?" Emily burst into tears s she hugged Kozmotis. "It's really you!"

"Oh. I've missed you so much. Where'd you find her, Jack?"

"It's not that hard to find Mother Nature."

"True."

"Can we go home?" Emily asked.

"Home?"

* * *

Jack and North were snacking on cookies. Kozmotis and Emily had been arguing in the other room for hours now. It was really dark outside and it was getting late. "I'm going to go check on them," stated Jack.

"Be back soon." Jack nodded as he walked up to the room they were arguing in. He put his ear on the door and listened.  
"Why can't we?" Emily exclaimed.

"Because we have our places on Earth!"

"Man In Moon can replace us!"

"What about Jack?"

"He can replace Jack, too."

"But Jack likes Earth better."

"Oh! So now it's all about Jack!"

"Look! Jack is my responsibility and my burden..." Jack quickly backed away from the door. Slowly, he rested his head back on the door. "Whether you like it or not, I'm stuck with him."

"This is great! You favor an orphan more than me!" This time, Jack back away and ran away.

"Where are you going?" asked North.

"Out."

* * *

"Why can't we?" Emily exclaimed.

"Because we have our places on Earth!"

"Man In Moon can replace us!"

"What about Jack?"

"He can replace Jack, too."

"But Jack likes Earth better."

"Oh! So now it's all about Jack!"

"Look! Jack is my responsibility and my burden. He's my son. I love him. Whether you like it or not, I'm stuck with him!"

"This is great! You favor an orphan more than me!"

"Emily. I love you two equally. Even if we did go back, our planet is ransacked. It's not how it used to be."

"Good point." With that, they left the room and walked to where North was at.

"Where's Jack?"

"He was listening to you guys, then ran off. He didn't look too happy..."

* * *

Jack was sitting on the frozen lake. Suddenly, a deep laugh came from behind him. "Why so sad?" Jack's body tensed up.

"What are you talking about, Pitch?" To his shock, Pitch appeared right in front of him and lifted his chin.

"Your face just looks so...depressed."

"Leave me alone!" With that, Jack took his staff and whacked it into Pitch's side, causing him to stumble to the ground.

"You'll regret that, boy." Suddenly, five nightmares appeared behind him as Pitch stood up.

"Really? This is the best you've got? Wow. We must have really weakened you."

"Big mouth." Black sand wrapped around Jack's staff and gave it to Pitch.

"Wha..."

"I say it's about time you come home."

**A/N: I hope you enjoy this story. I'm accepting ideas, so if you have an idea for this story, let me know. ;)**


	2. 1 Pitch's Return: Part 2

**Summery: Pitch has Jack under his control and Kozmotis must free him.  
**

**Rating: K+**

Pitch examined Jack's staff. "I'll give you a choice: surrender to me peacefully, or have me take you the hard way."

"I'd never surrender to you."

"Fair enough." To Jack's shock, Pitch grabbed his staff and snapped it over his knee. Jack screamed in pain as he collapsed onto the ground. Pitch only smiled as he discarded the staff and scooped up the boy in his arms.

"No...let me go..." Jack was cut off when Pitch put a finger on his lips.

"Shhh. I think all you need is a nap." Jack suddenly fell asleep in Pitch's arms. Pitch only smiled as black sand started to cover the boy. Once it faded away, Jack slowly opened his eyes. They were the same color as Pitch's.

"Father?"

* * *

Kozmotis was marching to North's sled.

"Kozmois! You don't even know how to ride it!"

"I don't care! Jack's been missing for a week! I'm telling you! This isn't him going out to make storms!" Kozmotis pulled a lever, opening a door for the reindeer to come through.

"You don't even know where to go! Finding Jack might be impossible on this thing!"

"You're right! Give me some snow globes!"

"You know what you're doing?" Kozmotis nodded. "Okay..."

"Thanks!"

* * *

Kozmotis was searching at the frozen lake. It was empty. However, to his shock, the trees were covered completely in ice. Not to mention, it was ten times colder than normal. The thing that shocked him the most was when he found a broken staff, surrounded by black sand.

"Jack? Jack!"

"Yes?" Kozmotis spiraled around, to see Jack.

"Jack!"

"What do you want?" he hissed. To Kozmotis' surprise, a small blizzard started.

"Jack? What's..." Just then, Kozmotis realized Jack had golden eyes. "What happened?" When Kozmotis reached out for Jack, he did a black flip to back away from him.

"Don't you touch me! You're one of them!"

"Jack..."

"You heard him." Kozmotis froze as he saw Pitch appear behind Jack and place his hand on his shoulder. "Don't you dare touch him."

"Jack. It's me. Your dad."

"Ha! Nice cover!" exclaimed Jack. "I heard what you said to Emily! I'm just a burden!" The blizzard grew stronger as Jack snuggled against Pitch and clutched his robe a little, as if he were scared of Kozmotis.

"What? Jack...I love you. Why would you think just a thing?"

"Don't play stupid!" exclaimed Pitch. "Just face it. Jack belongs to me."

Just as Pitch was about to disappear with Jack, the two collapsed on the ground, unconscious. To Kozmotis' rejoice, Bunny was behind them with his boomerang.

"Bunny! How did you..."

"North told me to check on you. Now, what mess did you and Jack get into this time?"

"I'm not sure." Gently, Kozmotis picked up Jack and opened a portal to North's workshop. "You comin'?"

"Ha! Funny!" Bunny made a hole a jumped through it.

* * *

At North's workshop, Kozmotis was watching Jack as Sandy gently swayed golden sand over his head. "So? Do you know what's wrong? Why won't he wake up from this evil state he's in?" Sandy turned around and shook his head in confusion. "Is there anything I can do? Anything at all?"

Sandy got an idea just then. Kozmotis easily read the pictures over Sandy's head to say: _Maybe I can project you into his mind so you can see what's going on..._

"Sounds great! Do it!"

**A/N: So, like I said before: If you have any suggestions, let me know. Also, have a WONDERFUL life!**

**Random question of the day: How much wood could a woodchuck chuck if a woodchuck could chuck wood? (Answer will be on the next chapter.)**


	3. 1 Pitch's Return: Part 3

**Rating: K+ - T for blood and violence. **

**Genre: Hurt/comfort – Angst**

**Characters: Jack Frost, Pitch Black, Kozmotis Pitchiner. **

**Summary: Kozmotis must face three trials to free Jack.**

Kozmotis slowly opened his eyes. It was dark and cold. Once he regained his complete consciousness, he shot up and examined his surroundings. "Jack?!"

"What are you doing here?" a deep voice echoed.

"Pitch! I insist you release Jack right now!"

"No."

"I'll do anything!" From the shadows came a smirking Pitch.

"Anything?"

Kozmotis started to feel a tad nervous. "Yes. Anything."

"Fine. I'll give you 3 trials. Beat them all, Jack is yours. Lose, you'll never see him again."

"You know you're going to lose! Just return him!"

"But I thought we could have some fun." The next thing Kozmotis knew, there was light bursting through the darkness. Slowly, his surroundings morphed into the frozen lake. "Trail 1..."

).).).).).).).).).) Jack's nightmare (.(.(.(.(.(.(.(.(.(

Jack was standing in North's workshop as they all sat around each other. "I wonder where Jack disappeared to."

"Guys...I...I'm right here." When Jack leaned forward, he passed right through them. Jack gasped and clutched his stomach when this happened.

"How does it feel?" a voice echoed. "To be Invisible to everyone..."

"No...Stop it!"

"They can't see you! They don't believe in you!" To prove his point, Kozmotis walked right through Jack. "They don't believe in you, but I do."

"Just stop it! This is just another illusion!" Pitch scowled at Jack as he grabbed the boy's wrists harshly and started to shake him.

"You will surrender to me! Do you hear me?"

"Stop it! I won't surrender..." Pitch stopped shaking him and smiled wickedly at him.

"Very, well."

(.(.(.(.(.(.(.(.(.( Real world ).).).).).).).).).)

The guardians watched the unconscious Kozmotis and Jack, nervously. After Sand projected Kozmotis into Jack's mind, he called the guardians. They had been waiting there for about ten minutes now. No sign of consciousness. No sign of Jack.

Suddenly, Jack shot up from his bed. The guardians flinched as he flew up to the ceiling and started panting. "Where am I?" Jack asked. "Where's my dad?!"

Bunny hopped close to him. "Calm down Frostbite. It's going to be oka..." Before he could finish, ice exploded from Jack's hands towards Bunny. Bunny jumped to the side, barley surviving the blast. When he looked at his previous location, he was shocked to see ice spikes aimed at every direction. "How'd you do that?"

As a reply, Jack only smiled evilly at them and fired more blasts.

(.(.(.(.(.(.(.(.(.( Jack's mind ).).).).).).).).)

Kozmotis looked around the lake in shock. "All you have to do," Pitch's voice echoed, "Is defeat the guardians." With that, the guardians appeared. However, their skin was pale and their hair (or feathers) were black. "Good luck."

Suddenly, all of the guardians started to attack him. Kozmotis quickly grabbed his sword and slayed North. Then Tooth. Bunny. Sandy. Finally, just as he was about to slay Jack, he stopped. He started to shake as he looked him in the eyes. "Jack..."

Taking the chance, Jack shot ice at him. Kozmotis yelped in pain as it ripped through his shirt sleeve and through his skin. When Kozmotis looked at his arm, he saw a ruby red liquid dying his ocean blue shirt. He clutched his arm in pain as he looked at Jack.

"He's fake," he told himself. "He's not real." Kozmotis grabbed his sword and stabbed it through Jack's chest. Kozmotis started to shake as he removed the sword and Jack collapsed onto the ground, instead of disappearing like the others. What really shocked him was blood started to pour from his chest.

Kozmotis stood there, frozen in fear. He had just possibly just slain the real Jack. His heart thumped wildly as he dropped his bloody sword. "Quite a show!" Pitch's voice echoed. Pitch suddenly appeared from the shadows and walked up to Jack. "Although this is a shame..." Pitch feasted on Kozmotis' fear before he finished "that you killed one of my favorite nightmares."

Kozmotis glared at Pitch as the nightmare vanished. "You monster..."

"Now, now. Let's not go blaming each other. Trial 2."

**A/N:This was suggested by **  
Mythologirly

Answer to last question: As much wood as a woodchuck could chuck if a woodchuck could chuck wood

New question: What's at the end of space, but the at beginning of end


	4. 1 Pitch's Return: Part 4

**Rating K-K+: Some violence, sibling fights, and name calling. (No bad words)**

**Genre: Hurt/comfort – Angst**

**Characters: Jack Frost, Pitch Black, Kozmotis Pitchiner, Emily Jane Pitchiner.**

**Summary: Emily must restrain Jack while Kozmotis continues on his trials.**

).).).).).).).).).). Jack's Nightmares .(.(.(.(.(.(.(.(.(.(

Jack lost his balance a little as Pitch disappeared into the shadows, smiling. He felt strange as his surroundings turned into a black room. The air around him seemed too think. Jack grabbed his neck as it became harder to breathe. "What...what are you doing, Pitch?" he squeaked. Why was it so hard to talk? His throat felt dry and hot, as if he had swallowed ashes and smoke.

Exhausted, he collapsed onto the cold floor. Slowly, the floor became warmer and warmer. Eventually, he had to jolt off the ground because it had grown too hot. He breathed hard as he examined his surroundings. It was then he saw a flame growing in the middle of the black room he was trapped in. Jack gasped a little as he tried to back up. He held his breath, seeing the flame. One of the things he was most scared of was fire. Of course, Pitch knew that.

Eventually, the fire grew so big and hot that Jack couldn't fly anymore. Without warning, he dropped onto the burning ground. Just as he touched the ground, some fire touched his skin, causing it to burn. Jack screamed as he grabbed his arm and backed away in fear. Personally, Jack didn't mind nightmares. He was raised by them. There was just one thing different about this nightmare that truly terrified him: he could feel every second of it.

).).).).).).).).).). North's Workshop .(.(.(.(.(.(.(.(.(.(

The guardians all got prepared as the blasts of frost charged at them. Luckily, they were able to avoid the blasts as fast as they came. Jack laughed like a maniac as he released his true force onto the workshop. The guardians could already tell that he wasn't going to show any mercy. They all also knew how strong an average elemental could be.

).).).).).).).).).). North Pole .(.(.(.(.(.(.(.(.(.(

Emily flew at a steady pace towards North's workshop. As she approached, she stopped abruptly in her tracks. The workshop was completely destroyed and crashed. Ice and frost was covering it and still growing around it. Emily felt some anger grow inside of her as she exclaimed, "Jack!"

Emily darted towards the workshop with all of her speed. Once there, she saw Jack acting like a little, evil troll. "Jack! Get over here, now!" Jack looked up and smiled at her.

"When did you become my mom?"

"I'm Mother Nature. You are a part of nature!" Emily charged down at Jack. Before he could fly away, she grabbed his ankle in midair and pulled him down. "What do you think you are doing? I have enough problems as it is right now. My new foster brother acting like an idiot doesn't help," she hissed.

"Having a new foster sister who keeps on nagging me isn't fun either." Jack quickly kicked her in the gut. When he did, she gasped and let go of him.

"You're dead!" Furious, Emily jumped up at him. Without warning, the wind turned against him as she did. Emily grabbed Jack's hair and pulled him down. "How are you flying without your staff?"

"None of your business!" Jack started to yank on her hair, causing her to become angrier than ever.

"You stupid little brat!" Emily grabbed Jack's arms and forced them behind his back. Jack kicked and threw a fit as if he were a little child. Emily struggled to bring him down to the ground. Jack continued to kick. Frustrated, she wacked him in the head. "Stop it! What's gotten into you?" When she landed, she shot an angry gaze at the guardians. "Could you seriously not stop him?"

"He was unstoppable."

"Then you are lucky he doesn't have his staff. If you know where it is, I insist you hide it." Emily turned to the pathetic-looking guardians. "North, start a fire! Bunny, get ropes! Sandy, help me restrain Jack! Tooth, be useful and hide Jack's staff. If you don't know where it is, find it." Everyone looked slightly offended as they went to go do their jobs.

).).).).).).).).).). Jack's Mind .(.(.(.(.(.(.(.(.(.(

Kozmotis shook in fear as the setting changed. He was still shaken from when he thought he had killed Jack. He breathed hard, wondering what the next trial was. Whatever it was, he knew that it would just be something else to mess with his mind. He formed two fists by his sides as the thought of destroying Pitch crept into his mind. He probably would have already, but he knew that Pitch was the only one who knew where Jack was at the moment.

Slowly, everything formed into black surroundings. Kozmotis stood there patiently as he waited for the catch of this challenge. Not long after he started waiting, a shadow version of himself appeared. Without instruction, his shadow copy charged at him. Kozmotis gasped as he dodged him and drew his sword. He could tell by the way the creature moved that it was a dream pirate. Luckily, he had dealt with plenty of dream pirates in his past and this one would most likely be no different.

Kozmotis lifted his sword and swung it down. The dream pirate dodged him and drew his own sword. Kozmotis smiled at this. "Wow. An actual challenge!" Quickly, Kozmotis stabbed the sword through the dream pirate's chest. When he pulled it down, it fell down dead. He only looked at it nervously. "Nope. No challenge. Was that it?" Pitch came out of the shadows, frowning.

"I was hoping that would play with your mind more. Weren't you scared of accidentally killing yourself?"

"If it means saving Jack, no."

Pitch sighed. "Fine. Trial three." Pitch smiled. "Trust me. You won't be able to beat this one. You are only one game away from losing Jack."

**Answer to last question: The letter E**

**New Question: Mary's dad loved vowels. He had five daughters. He named the first one ChaCha, the second one ChiChi, the third one ChuChu, and the fourth one CheChe. What was the fifth daughter's Name?**


	5. 1 Pitch's Return: Part 5

**SUMMERY: Emily is trying to suppress Jack.  
**

**RATING: T (For fighting. Nothing gruesome though.)**

**GENRE: Family/Tragedy**

**CHARACTERS: Kozmotis, Jack, Pitch, Emily**

(.(.(.(.(.(.(.(.(.(. Jack's Nightmare .).).).).).).).).).)

Ever so slowly, the flames started to vanish. Jack took in large gasps of the cooling air, trying his hardest not to pass out. Sweat was holding his hair down like glue and the frost that used to be on his sweatshirt was melted, mixing with his sweat. He had wanted to take off his sweatshirt what seemed like hours ago, but could not find the energy to do such a task. He could not even breathe properly. Each time, he found himself gasping for more air than he needed.

He felt utterly miserable. He could still smell the remains of the fire and cringed at them. He felt like he was in a puddle due to all of the sweat that seeped through his clothing and the melted frost that had not turned into steam yet. It was the worst feeling he had ever experienced. Well, except for when Pitch broke his staff. That time was pretty bad too.

After a great time passed by, he started to feel better. The frost around him started to reform and comforted him. His breaths grew steadier and steadier as his mind could tell there was finally a good amount of air to breathe. Frost grew rapidly around him with no fire to get in its way. Eventually, even his warm sweat was frozen.

While he recovered, he felt two bony arm scoop him up. He knew perfectly well it was Pitch. In a normal scenario, he would had struggled and fought until he had either won or he completely lost. Not this time. He was far too exhausted and tired to even lift a finger. He just let the older man take him to where ever he wanted to take him.

"Are you awake yet, Snowflake?" Jack ignored him and closed his eyes. "Snowflake?" Still, he ignored him, too tired to comply with a conversation. "Are you okay? I did not intend to hurt you..."

"_Sure. _That is why you set that whole room on fire and left in there to suffer." Pitch felt a small sense of frustration and guilt forming inside of him.

"I only did because you are my son and I love you.."

"I do not want to hear it!" After expressing himself, Jack took in large breaths for air. Just yelling made him feel completely out of it. Jack cringed when he felt Pitch's grainy hand stroke his head. He wanted to jump out of his arms and fly free. He knew he could not. He was trapped in this place until Pitch decided he could leave, which, by the way, could probably take forever.

"I am sorry...If you would just…"

Jack sighed and growled quietly, "I said I do not want to hear it. You are obviously faking to make things easier." Pitch scowled at him. Jack opened his tired eyes just in time to see this. He knew he had made a mistake by being rude to the Nightmare King. On his defense, Pitch should have seen that coming, considering he kidnapped him, tortured him, then said he loved him like things were when Jack actually looked up to him as a father. Jack thought back to a lesson Pitch had taught him years ago: actions speak louder than words.

Pitch stopped walking and glared at jack. "Do you know what is happening right now in the real world?" Jack tried to ignore him and closed his eyes. "You are hurting your friends and many children." Jack continued to keep his eyes closed. Pitch was most likely lying to get a reaction out of him. "If you do not believe me, I can show you."

"How will I know it is not another bad dream? It seems you have been making a lot of those lately."

"Fine do you want me to be completely honest with you? Do you want me to tell you what is really happening with the guardians and Kozomotis?"

Jack gave into Pitch arms and relaxed a little. "They are probably happy I am gone. Dad said it himself. I was a burden to him."

"Oh, you think so?" Jack opened one eyes so he was staring directly into Pitch' golden eyes. He grimaced at the weakened guardian, looking as if he may laugh at some sick humor.

Jack knew that Pitch was going to deliver some sort of bad news and he braced himself for it. "What is it?" Jack closed his eyes again and just rested, too tired to care about much.

"That you think they are all safe. You may not know this, but your physical being is destroying them all right now as we speak. Do you want to go see?"

"How will I know it is not just another dream?"

"How will you know it is not real?"

"You are the Nightmare King. I will most likely guess it is just a nightmare."

"Alright. Why don't we just go and see?"

(.(.(.(.(.(.(.(.(.( Real world ).).).).).).).).).)

Emily helped clean out the ice along with the other guardians. With the help from her good friend, the wind, she was able to clear most of it out in no time. It made her feel superior to the other guardians that got exhausted after every gallon of snow they cleaned out. Who was she kidding? She was superior! Why was she not a guardian yet?

Emily glanced a little at her foster brother who was now tied up next to a fire, screaming childish curses whenever he found he could not break out of the ropes. Emily glared a little. Why did he, out of all people, get to be a guardian? He was immature, lazy, and only cared for himself. Heck, he is just a small essence of her! She bet if she did not exists, he would probably still be trapped under that frozen lake where he belonged.

She guessed that Jack could have been much worse, considering he spent 300 years with a monster. At least he was not trying to destroy the workshop when he was in his right mind. She also guessed it was a good thing he had not tried to conquer the world in his current form. Still, he was a little brat. Why did Kozomotis still care for him? In her opinion, he should just let Pitch take him and concentrate on his real daughter that he had abandoned for hundreds and hundreds of years.

With every second, it seemed to get colder and colder. Even for her, a seasonal spirit, it started to become too much. Angrily, she looked at Jack. "Can't you give it a break?" Jack did not respond. Instead, he stayed silent. Emily squinted to get a better look at him. His eyes were closed... he was not breathing... Oh no!

Emily stopped cleaning up the snow and ran over to her foster brother. Carefully, she moved him off from the wall he was leaning on and onto the floor. What had happened? The fire was hot. Ah! She had killed him! What would her dad say? He would probably be heartbroken!

Emily urgently started to untie the ropes. It only took a little bit of loosening before Jack jumped and flew into the air, rope free. "I can't believe you feel for that you ditzy woman!"

Emily stared at Jack in disbelief. There was no way he was this smart. She instantly took that back. Despite how smart he was, he was the ultimate trickster. He could pull a fast one and you would never see it coming, no matter how prepared you were for it.

Blissfully, Jack flew around, causing a larger storm than last time. Emily felt anger boil up in her. She knew if she could muster up just a little more, Jack would be dead. Angrily, she darted up into the air towards Jack. He just playfully avoided her. "Come on! Try and catch me! If you can just touch me, I'll let you tie me up again and we can play all over!"

Emily nodded. Maybe the best solution to this situation was to fight fire with fire. In other words, play with Jack. He was her 'sibling' after all. Swiftly, Emily swooped up towards Jack. He just flew away in just the nick of time, smiling. "What was I thinking? A pretty girl like you can't play tag."

"When did you become a sexist?"

"Ever since I saw you try and catch me a few seconds ago. But, you are right. I should not accuse all women of being as incapable as you are at tag..."

"You! I am going to kill you!" Emily darted up and grabbed Jack by the waist. This time, he was too slow and could not run. He struggled and clawed at her hands.

"You know, I know how to make you let go," he threatened.

"Oh yeah? Try your hardest." Jack just smiled and quickly pressed his lips against hers. Emily screamed a little and release Jack. "Ew!" Emily frantically wiped her lips and glared at Jack. He was just laughing and laughing. "Why would you do that?"

Jack stopped laughing and just smiled at her. "It got you to let go. Didn't it? Even better, it ticked you off!" Emily blushed a little and glared at him.

"I'm telling Dad you did that..."

"Like I would care!" Jack's playful smirk had turned into a painful face of sadness. "When did he start caring about what I do? Aren't you his favorite?"

"He went into your mind to save you!"

"His mistake." The blizzard grew stronger and more violent. Jack just got more and more dismayed.

(.(.(.(.(.(.(.(.(.( Wherever Kozmotis Currently Is ).).).).).).).).).)

Kozmotis felt a cool chill go over his body. He shivered lightly and glanced at his new surroundings. Everything was dark. He shivered again. And cold...How was he feeling cold? Could it be from something in the real world effecting body, or had Pitched advanced that much since they had split? Kozmotis gave up that thought and decided that was not important right now.

Kozmotis felt tired a wondered about the final challenge. Pitch had not spoken to him yet and nothing had come to challenge him. Eventually, he let his guard down and just sat down. He relaxed and pondered over where Jack was. With every thought of the horrible things Pitch could be doing to him right now, Kozmotis grew more anxious to just fight the beast and get it over with already.

It seemed like he had been waiting for about an hour and he started to get frustrated, not able to bear the thought of Jack belonging to Pitch like a pet. Maybe Pitch was trying to keep him here forever while he did unthinkable things to his children and the guardians. The thought ignited a flame of anger inside of him. If pitch laid on a figure on his children, he would...Kozmotis stopped thinking when he heard a loud noise coming near him.

Kozmotis grabbed his sword from his belt and held it in a ready position, waiting for the loud object to come near him. Even if it got close, Kozmotis was unsure if he could really see it if he had to face it. Good thing he was highly trained in all of his other senses. He hoped that would be enough to get this all over with quickly.

Standing ready, the hairs on his nape rose in a sudden alert that something was coming. They were right. Kozmotis moved just in time to see a giant sand fist crushing where he had previously stood. He sighed, relieved, and got ready to attack the creature. His moment of relief was cut short when the hairs on his nape shivered again, sending chills down his back. Kozmotis jumped to the side once more, tripping over himself this time.

He scrambled to push himself off of the ground. He would have been ready for a new turmoil to strike him at any second, but everything seemed too peaceful. Right after the hand tried to smash him, it would just vanish, leaving him alone in the dark. A worthy opponent, sure. Any match for Kozmotis, he was not sure. He was one of the greatest warriors in the universe, but this beast concerned him greatly.

Listening with his sharp hearing, he tried to figure out where the creature was at. Just above him, he could hear the faintest sound of rushing air. His heart leaped as he quickly pointed his sword upwards. Almost instantly he felt a large pressure force its way onto it. It forced him to bend his knees and little, but he could still hold his form. After the first had sunken all the way into the sword, it made a bellowing screech that made Kozmotis' head ring. It was so unbearable, he did not even notice the creature had drawn its fist from his sword.

Crippling to the ground a little, Kkozmotis rubbed his ears and wondered how he had gotten himself into this mess in the first place.


	6. 1 Pitch's Return: Part 6

Jack kept his eyes closed as he felt his surroundings morph and change. He had no desire to ever open them again. What was the point? No one cared for him. Even worse, he had an eternity to remember. Life is very melancholy when you are alone and Jack was not looking forward to it.

Of course, he would not be completely alone. Pitch would be there...Jack paused his thoughts and opened his eyes to look at the man holding him. Pitch had made constant promises to take care of him and made it clear that he wanted him to be his son again. Would that really be that bad?

Yes, it would! He was a sadistic physio! Pitch was probably lying to him for the sake of being able to control and destroy the mind of a desperate teen! Jack closed his eyes again and tried to rid of these disturbing thoughts.

"We're here," Pitch whispered in a gentle voice. Almost, just almost, Jack thought Pitch was Kozmotis. His tender, soft voice almost matched with Kozomotis'.

Ever so gently, Pitch sat Jack own. Jack quickly landed on his feet. If Jack were human, he would have gasped from the stinging cold. He probably would have jumped into Pitchs' arms and wonder why his feet were covered in white snow. Luckily, he was a Jack Frost, a nature spirit.

Still, it seemed strange to him. For once in his whole life, he shivered, most likely because he had just been released from the cruel, burning flames of punishment. Either that or it was Pitch's doing. Despite what the cause was, Jack did not like it. Where was he anyways?

He thought it was North's workshop, but everything was destroyed. Ice and snow formed large spikes that Jack personally found as beautiful. Pitch, however, was looking at them with a lust for power.

Noticing this, Jack spat, "Is this what you wanted to show me? You don't care for me? You just want my powers?"

Pitch quickly looked away from the beautiful display of destruction and returned his attention to his current victim. "No. I have all of the power I need. Look closer."

Jack sighed from annoyance and looked around. As he looked, he heard a sudden feminine scream. Jack looked up in shock and saw Emily being attacked by…was that him? Jack took a step forward, not believing what he was seeing. "What is this?" Jack snapped, turning to face Pitch.

In return, Pitch gave Jack a wicked smile. "Reality." Jack's eyes widened as he turned to face the horrifying scene.

"Make it stop," he silently begged.

"Not without a price."

"No!" Jack closed his eyes and pressed the palms of his hands onto his ears. "This is just a nightmare! It is not real!"

"Oh, it's real!" Pitch smirked grimly as he ripped Jack's hands away from his ears and gripped his chin, forcing him to look up at the horrid scene before him. Jack fell back onto pitch a little bit and allowed tears to slowly fall.

"Please. Stop," he started weakly. Giving up, Jack fell and Pitch could not help but smile as he caught Jack in his arms. "I give up. Just make this stop…"

"Promise me."

"I promise I will stay with you! Just make it stop!" Jack let more tears fall from his eyes and turned to hug Pitch, looking for the comfort a mother or a father would give to their child. Pitch gave him what he wanted. However, there was something harsh about it. Something that made Jack feel more threatened than safe.

(((((((((())))))))))

Kozmotis tried to vanquish his newfound headache but failed. Carefully, he tried to regain his balance and stumbled left to right. With no power left, he fell to his knees and shivered in the darkness. Even if he had tried with all of his might, he doubted he could move enough to beat the monster.

Soon, he was shivering from crying instead. He watch with blurry vision as little droplets of salty tears fell onto the invisible floor below him. "I'm sorry." Trembling, he pulled out a pendant that he had hidden under his shirt and opened it. The picture was of a cute, little girl: Emily. Kozmotis smiled s little, remembering his children.

Kozmotis felt the beast's fist charging down onto him, but no longer cared. Still smiling, he hugged the pendant close to his chest and finally gave up. For the last few seconds he had left, he thought back to Emily and Jack. They were all he had left. If only he was as skilled as before…Kozmotis opened his eyes in shock. What had happened to his skills? He used to be so great. It was not like it mattered anymore.

Kozmotis sat there and waited, and waited. Nothing hit him. Quickly, he blinked away his tears and observed his surroundings. All around him was golden sand. It was moving to show cute little images of Emily and Jack playing. Kozmotis could not help but smile. It was then he realized what had happened. His fears were rendered into nothing more than dreams.

Kozmotis felt overjoyed, despite how cold he suddenly felt. Soon, he was forced to hug himself to keep himself warm. Why was he suddenly cold? Ever so slowly, his surroundings morphed into a different scene. Like a sudden flash of light, everything came into reality. Everything around him became clear as he regained consciousness. He had won!

(((((((((())))))))))

Everything flashed before Jack's eyes as he came to see the reality he was in. He was in the exact same scene as before, but now he was higher up, staring down at his foster sister. When he came to realize the current situation, he grew scared. Emily was charging at him…Jack screamed as Emily punched him perfectly in the face, knocking him to the ground.

The impact was brutal and made Jack scream in utter agony. When he realized Emily was coming towards him again, he slowly backed away, crawling. "Wh… What are you doing," he asked, obviously afraid. Emily did not respond and inched closer. "Please. What did I do? Where am I? What's going on…?"

"Nice try. I am not falling for your tricks again!" His eyes widened, seeing Emily's fist rise with wind circling it violently. Quickly, she threw it down. Jack looked away and held his breath helplessly. The blow never came.

"Hey, are you okay?" Jack opened his eyes in shock, hearing Kozmotis' voice.

"Dad…" Jack quickly embraced Kozmotis tightly. "I've never been happier to see you!"

"Awe…" a voice echoed. "I almost feel bad…" Jack tensed. It was Pitch. The guardians looked around them trying to determine the source. Suddenly, before any of them could come to the realization to stop it, Pitch appeared behind Jack and embraced him, face to face with Kozmotis.

Kozmotis felt Jack shiver from Pitch's touch, so he hugged him tighter. "You may let go now," Pitch hissed, smiling cruelly. "Jack and I made a deal. He's mine." Even Kozmotis could feel the sudden fear that consumed Jack with those words. He knew he had to save his child.

"When was this deal made?"

"Mere minutes before you woke up…"

"Then he does not belong to you," Kozmotis replied simply. Pitch glared at him with shocked eyes.

"What are you implying…?"

"You made a deal with me too. If I succeeded, I got Jack. I won after Jack made that deal, so he is currently mine."

Pitch released Jack and whispered violently into Kozmotis' ear, "I'll defeat you. Once I get your armor, you'll be powerless…"

"My armor?" Before Kozmotis could question Pitch any further, he was gone.

**A/N: Remember, feel free to make suggestions! If I have done anything wrong so far plot wise, please notify me.**


End file.
